Cute
by Master thief Gray Shadow
Summary: Rin can be very cute sometimes.


The air rushes back into Rin's lungs as Eli pulls away from her. She feels hot, and it's a different kind of heat than the kind she's used to. It's nothing like running under the hot sun, no, it's more intense, and it's coming from inside. Her breathing is ragged as she takes in Eli's smiling visage. There's barely a hair out of place on her head, and while the sheen of sweat is present on her skin there's only a slight touch of pink. How does she stay so perfect even in a situation like this? Rin can't comprehend it. She bites back a moan as Eli leans in to kiss her neck, and Rin feels teeth scrape against her skin. It stings a little, but in the most pleasant way possible.

"Come on Rin," she feels Eli murmur against her neck, "you don't need to hold back. Make some noise for me." Rin lets out a tiny squeak, a little embarrassed at herself. She feels Eli's breath on her skin as she chuckles, which only makes things worse. "Cute," Eli says into the crook of her neck.

Rin moans for real this time. Any time Eli calls her cute, she just falls apart. And Eli knows this. Eli always calls her cute, and every time Rin melts. Rin feels Eli bite down, sucking and leaving a big red mark before going lower. Rin whimpers in delight. She loves being marked by Eli, loves having physical reminders of her girlfriend on her body. Of what her girlfriend does to her. Rin's shirt is already off at this point, just one of the random articles of clothing that had been shed in the earlier frenzy. She's just left in her sports bra now, and Eli slides her hands under the fabric, all while gazing hungrily up at Rin. Eli licks her lips as two of her fingers grasp a nipple and squeeze. Rin moans again.

Rin has sensitive breasts. She would always wonder if this was because they were so small. It's one of the reasons she wishes they were a little bigger, so she wouldn't collapse at the slightest touch. Eli knows all about this, and is always eager to take advantage of it. She slides Rin's bra upwards, exposing perky nipples sticking up from two modestly-sized mounds. Eli takes one in her hand and squeezes lightly, and Rin's back arches. She feels heat rushing to her core as Eli massages her breast, every so often leaning down to tease the nipple with her tongue. Rin's hips buck as Eli takes the nipple into her mouth and sucks softly, gently, as if she's savoring a piece of candy. Her hand moves to the other breast and begins to squeeze and knead it like she had the first one. Rin's eyes are screwed tight and a series of moans spill forth from her lips, she's already so caught up in this and Eli hasn't even touched her down there yet. In the back of her mind Rin wonders if she'd even need to.

Eli bites down ever so slightly. Rin gasps and arches into Eli's touch, her mind short-circuiting briefly as Eli teases the nub with her teeth and tongue. The treatment is gentle, but it's enough, and it has Rin crying. Just as Rin thinks she's really going to cum just from having her breasts played with, Eli stops. She pulls away, a string of saliva connecting her to the now reddened bud. Rin whines, even though she knows this is just a small pause and what's to come will shake her. Eli smiles down at her.

"Were you ready to come?" She asks with a smile. Rin nods, her hips bucking upwards. There's a visible wet spot on her shorts, proof of just how much stimulation she's already endured. She's ready, and she needs to communicate that right now.

"P-please Eli-chan, I want to…" She can't finish her sentence, she's too embarrassed. Eli grins wider and leans in. She can feel Eli's breath on her lips again.

"You want to what?" Rin looks away, her face going scarlet. She can't say it, she can't… "Rin." Eli's voice is commanding, and Rin has no choice to look right back at her. " I won't know unless you tell me."

Rin swallows as she looks Eli directly in the eye. "I want to come, Eli-chan. Please make me cum." She turns away again, her eyes shut tight. Her cheeks are hot, and Eli's hot breath on them makes them even hotter. She hears Eli laugh, feels her laugh.

"Good girl, Rin." Rin whimpers. Eli always knows just what to call her. She watches as Eli moves down, her tongue flicking out as she drags it along the small valley between Rin's breasts and down her chest. She places a few delicate kisses on Rin's sternum, seeming to take her time in reaching her destination. Rin sighs at Eli's soft touches. They're nice, she'll admit, but she wants something more. Fortunately Eli quickly resumes her journey, only stopping briefly to tease Rin's navel before finally reaching the waistband of her shorts.

By now Rin's breathing is heavy with anticipation. Eli has done a good job of winding her up, and now she will finally be able to experience release. Eli's tongue flicks just under the edge of Rin's shorts as she undoes the button, and it's clear that she's just as excited about this as Rin is. There's an energy in those icy blue eyes, teasing and wild, and it's a look Rin treasures because she's the only one who ever gets to see it. Rin's shorts slide off, leaving her in a soaked pair of plain white panties. Eli takes the waistband between her teeth and tugs them down Rin's legs, never once breaking eye contact. She wants Rin to watch. Rin is watching, seeing her own underwear slide down her legs, leaving her pussy out in the open. Rin winces as the cool air hits her wet core, but Eli's hand is there before it gets too uncomfortable. Eli smiles as she runs a finger along Rin's slit, taking in the small moan that Rin gives in response.

"Are you ready for this?" She asks, getting into position. Rin feels Eli's breath down there this time. It tickles and makes her feel dizzy.

"Y-yeah." Rin's heart is pounding in her chest as she watches Eli lean down and place a single kiss onto her clit. It feels like an electric shock as it travels up her nerves and to her brain, and she whimpers. Eli's tongue slides out from between her lips and runs along Rin's slit, leaving a wet trail along her already wet sex. When she reaches Rin's clit she circles it a few times before going back down again, never even touching it. Rin moans in protest.

"I'll get to it, don't worry," Eli says in a sultry tone. She resumes teasing Rin's entrance with her tongue, dipping it inside ever so slightly. Rin squirms a little. She doesn't like teasing, there's no point to it. Why not just get straight to the point? Whenever she'd ask Eli about it Eli would say that it feels better after being teased, but Rin just doesn't have the patience for that kind of thing. She wants to come, and she wants to come now. It almost seems like Eli can sense this, because she finally starts paying a little attention to Rin's clit. She flicks the swollen bud with her tongue, and Rin almost screams. Eli insists that this is why teasing is good, it doesn't feel like this if you don't tease. She runs a finger quickly along Rin's slit as she takes her clit into her mouth, and her eyes close blissfully as she sucks. Rin whines and reaches down to bury her hands in Eli's hair, holding her in place with surprising strength. She can feel Eli's laughter against her clit, and it sends pulses of pleasure throughout her body. She's dripping now, soaking Eli's chin with her arousal, and Eli takes it as a sign to continue. Eli gives a final lick to Rin's clit before moving lower. She looks up at Rin, awaiting confirmation.

"P-please…" Rin moans. Eli smiles before getting to work. Her tongue teases Rin's slit again, except this time it eagerly dips inside with much more frequency. Rin squirms as Eli's tongue brushes against a spot just past the entrance, and Eli notices. She focuses on that magic spot, and Rin whimpers and moans helplessly. Eli draws out more and more moans with her tongue, relentlessly teasing Rin by flicking her tongue against that one spot, overloading her nerves and bringing her closer and closer to the edge. "Eli-chan, Eli-chan, ahhh!"

Just before Rin can reach her peak Eli abandons the little spot. She plunges her tongue deep inside Rin, much to her protests, and licks at each wall methodically. As soon as Rin comes down from the high of having a single sensitive spot stimulated she feels Eli quickly pleasuring several spots at once. She rolls her hips against Eli's face, prompting Eli to reach up and wrap her arms around her waist, holding her still to allow for maximum precision. They'd done this dance enough times that it was like Eli knew about each and every nerve ending and exactly what to do to set it ablaze. Today it's no different, as Eli's tongue quickly leaps from pleasure point to pleasure point inside Rin, quickly overwhelming her. Rin is practically howling now, digging her fingers into Eli's scalp as she draws closer to her climax. Her head is fogging up and all she can focus on is how good Eli's tongue is making her feel. There's a knot in her stomach and as Eli goes deeper and deeper it grows tighter and tighter, and it's threatening to snap. Once more Eli's tongue flicks against a cluster of nerves, and Rin loses it. She screams as her orgasm crashes over her, her body writhing uncontrollably as it's force to handle more pleasure than it can contain. Rin is pretty much off in space, everything has gone blurry and she feels hot and tingly between her legs. Liquid splashes against Eli's face, and she drinks it up as Rin's orgasmic cries echo throughout the room.

Finally Rin returns to the real world. Her vision slowly adjusts to register Eli, still between her legs, now licking her cum off her face. Rin wants to reach up to rub her eyes, but she finds she doesn't seem to have enough energy. She makes a noise between a moan and a sigh, and that catches Eli's attention. Eli smiles as she crawls back up Rin's body, eventually reaching her face and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Rin can taste herself in the kiss. It's weird, but she doesn't mind it. Eli settles down beside Rin on the bed and wraps her arms around her, pulling her close. Rin's face is buried in Eli's collarbone now, and she can smell the sweat that covers her body. It's soothing to be this close, especially when Eli starts running a hand through her hair. Rin's eyelids have grown heavy. She snuggles deeper into Eli as sleep approaches. Before it takes her she hears Eli say something.

"Cute…"


End file.
